icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Elliott
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Newmarket, ON, CAN | career_start = 2006 | catches = Left | team = St. Louis Blues Colorado Avalanche Ottawa Senators | league = NHL | draft = 291st overall | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | draft_year = 2003 | image = Brian Elliott.jpg | image_size = 200px |}} Brian Elliott (born April 9, 1985 in Newmarket, Ontario) is a goaltender currently playing for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League. He was drafted by the Senators in the ninth round of the 2003 draft, 291st overall. He went on to play 4 seasons for the University of Wisconsin–Madison. Career After a standout season with the Ajax Axemen in 2002-03, Elliott was drafted late in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Ottawa Senators. The second last player selected (291st overall), Elliott was not expected to progress to the NHL. He would spend four seasons with the University of Wisconsin–Madison, serving as a backup for his first two seasons before securing the starting goaltender position in 2005-06. He was selected as a finalist for the 2005-06 Hobey Baker Memorial Award, collecting eight shutouts in 33 appearances, and leading the Badgers to the 2006 NCAA National Championship. He was signed by the AHL's Binghamton Senators on March 23, 2007, and played in eight games with Binghamton near the end of the 2006-07 season. Elliott was invited to the Ottawa Senators' 2007-08 training camp, but was ultimately assigned to Binghamton on September 25, 2007. He was recalled to Ottawa four days later to back up Martin Gerber, as starting goaltender Ray Emery was recovering from wrist surgery. On October 10, Elliott played in his first NHL game and earned the win against the Atlanta Thrashers. Upon Emery's return, Elliott was sent back to Binghamton, where he played in 44 games that season. On January 9, 2009, Elliott was recalled by Ottawa after being named the AHL's "Goalie of the Month" for December. He had been a standout in Binghamton, posting an 18-8-1 record with a 2.31 goals-against average and .926 save percentage. His play earned him the starting position for the Canadian team in the 2009 AHL All-Star Game. Elliott made an immediate impact in Ottawa. The team had struggled all season, with inconsistent goaltending being an issue. Craig Hartsburg, Ottawa's head coach at the time, said of the move "We need some saves, some big saves, and he's done it down there (Binghamton)". Elliott would finish the season in Ottawa, sharing goaltending duties with veteran Alex Auld. Elliott's emergence made Martin Gerber expendable, and he would be claimed on waivers by the Toronto Maple Leafs. Elliott was nominated for the NHL's "Rookie of the Month" award for March, 2009, though he would lose out to Blues' forward T.J. Oshie. In the 2011-2012 NHL season, he was handed over to the St. Louis Blues and would eventually have a break-out season and was in the 2011-2012 All-Star Game. Career statistics Career stats are updated at the end of the season. Regular season External links * * Official Ottawa Senators' Player Page * 'Legends Of Hockey' Profile [[Category:Born in 1985] Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Wisconsin Badgers players Category:Ottawa Senators players